SoulStones
by GhostBender96
Summary: Every Soul is created with a Stone and a destined Mate. Within this glass lies your Soul Stone, Samantha Manson. Break the glass to reveal the name of your SoulMate.
1. Disclaimer

As usual: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything recognizable.

This story is my first written in third person, so please be aware I know it is rocky and awkward. Maybe with the help of reviews I will reconstruct it so it'll be better. Please feel free to review and PM me with suggestions and critiques. I'm gonna go ahead and post the whole story in one go so I can get that extra help and start writing more stories in this format for a more diverse profile.

Also it is a very short story with very short chapters, because once again, this is a different format than I am used to. It's intended to be cute and fun, which is also pretty abnormal for me. In my head this story plays like an episode of the show, so it is heavily focused on dialogue which makes is short as well. I may not be 100% proud of the writing but it is a story I have been wanting to put out for a while and I think it could be an intriguing plot.


	2. Chapter 1

"You just had to anger the ghost of Saint Valentine." Danny muttered, looking in disbelief at the words over the glass in his hands.

"Sorry that I don't believe in my destiny being decided for me." Sam snapped back, hands on her hips in full attitude mode.

"What do we do now?" Tucker whispered, completely bewildered by the black mass within the glass.

"Nothing. I think we should just leave them and go home." Danny said, turning back to his friends. "We pretend nothing happened. No harm, no foul."

"Sounds good to me," Sam chuckled. "I sincerely doubt any of this is even true." Still, she knew her voice wavered a bit. Though this went against everything she had ever believed in, she couldn't help but be curious. She flipped the glass encasing the broken black rock between her fingers and read the words one last time before putting it down at her feet.

 _Every Soul is created with a Stone and a destined Mate. Within this glass lies your Soul Stone, Samantha Manson. Break the glass to reveal the name of your SoulMate._


	3. Chapter 2

"What the...?" Danny shouted as he woke. His eyes eyed the glass with the partial black Stone he had left in the Ghost Zone. He knew he left it there, there was no way it could be on his nightstand. His phone buzzed and he reached for it.

 _ **Sam: Guys..we have a problem..**_

 _ **Tucker: You guys too?**_

 _ **Danny: For the record, Sam, I blame you.**_

 _ **Sam: I knew you were going to say that**_

As he got ready in the morning, he found that black rock with glass following him everywhere. It was in the bathroom as he brushed his teeth. It was at the bottom of the stairs when he descended. No matter where he went, the cursed thing was there. He finally decided to give in and shove it into his backpack before walking out the door.

"Danny?" Jazz's soft voice came from behind him on the sidewalk. "What is this?" She held her hand out with her own glassed rock.

Danny groaned, this was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 3

"It's following me, what the heck is this?" Sam seethed as the boys walked up to their usual lunch table.

"You're the one that told off the ghost." Tucker said nonchalantly as he plopped down on the other side of the table with Danny right next to him.

"As far as I can see, nearly everyone in our year received a visit from the rock." Val's voice came from behind Sam. She smiled at the girl who's unbroken glass sat in front of her. "You're not curious?"

"Heck no." Sam muttered. "I decide my destiny, not some rock." She pushed the cursed thing off the table, but it simply reappeared in front of her.

"Who was on yours Val?" Tucker inquired.

"Uh, you guys don't know 'em." She shrugged. "I gotta go. Lancer gave me lunch detention for missing first period because I was chasing that stupid Box Ghost." She rolled her eyes before glaring at Danny. "I know you said he was an easy catch, but jeez is that guy annoying."

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I've had enough detentions for missing class over ghost hunting. It's about time you guys got some of the blame." Sam giggled at that, and Val simply glared before stalking off.

"So have you opened yours yet?" Tucker asked, turning to look at his best friend.

"I thought about it," Danny shrugged. "But it's kind of nerve wracking. I'm half ghost. Who could be my SoulMate? Another half ghost we don't know? A human? A ghost?"

Sam gasped, dropping her bottled water. She smiled weakly at the pair of boys staring across the table at her. "Sorry, just, I never thought about that." She muttered as she stood. Luckily the bottle landed on the grass, so there was no need to clean the mess. "I have a big art project so I'm gonna go get started." She picked up the bottle before leaving.

As she walked away, she felt her heart breaking. Knowing all the competition she had never before thought of, she was more than sure Danny's name would not be on her Stone.


	5. Chapter 4

As soon as Sam was out of earshot, Danny opened his mouth. "Tuck, I need to talk to you."

Tucker nearly fell out of the seat. "She told you didn't she?" He shook his head as fear crept into his voice. "I didn't even get to open mine before I got the call. I'm not going to say I never thought about her like that, because I have."

"Huh?" Danny asked as he turned to face Tucker.

"Oh no." Tucker muttered. "Uh, never mind. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well now I want to know what you're talking about." Danny's eyes narrowed at the wide eyed guy next to him.

"My SoulMate," Tucker started, looking down at his hands. "It's Jazz."

"My sister?" Danny growled, causing much of the courtyard to turn and stare in their direction. Thanks to the delivery everyone had last night, they all knew exactly what that meant.

"Danny, I know that seems weird, and right now it is." Tucker's hands came up as he shook. "But it's not like I chose this. And I'm not going to lie, I'm happy. I never thought she'd have a crush on me too."

"I guess she could do worse." Danny muttered as he slammed his head against the table.

"So, if that's not what you wanted to talk about, what is?" Tucker asked, a bit more calm now that Danny seemed to accept his fate.

"I think I know who my SoulMate is." Even though the majority of his face was hidden, the blush was extremely evident on his face.

"You opened it? Why did you lie-"

"I haven't opened it." Danny interrupted.

"So she called you?" Tucker asked, still very confused.

"No."

"Then why-"

"Who is the only other person who hasn't opened their Stone?" Danny whispered, looking into Tucker's now understanding eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

Sam gasped from behind the tree. She had intended to return to the table and grab her notebook she had left on her seat, but decided that if Tucker was admitting to Danny that he was his sister's soulmate, she should stay back and let them have their argument alone.

"Danny, there are billions of girls on the planet." Tucker laughed. "Who's to say yours is here in Amity?"

"I guess you're right." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Maybe that's just who you hope is on the Stone." Tucker nudged him.

"Tuck," Danny warned in a low voice.

"I don't know why you both dance around your feelings." Tucker rolled his eyes. "You know she likes you, and you like her. You've told me as much."

Danny shook his head. "Yeah, that's an understatement." His face was red again, as Sam's eyes widened.

"Oh no," Tucker laughed again. "You're in love with her."

"You have no idea, man." Danny hid his face in his hands. "I always questioned it. I mean, I'm 17, how much could I possibly know about love?" He looked at his best friend, a very serious expression on his face. "But now, I know. I'm terrified I won't find her name on that Stone. I'm even more afraid that I will."

"Why would that scare you?" Tucker knitted his eyebrows together.

"You heard her! She doesn't want her destiny decided for her." He shook his head. "Honestly, I feel like I might have a better chance if I wasn't her SoulMate, but that means it wouldn't work either. I don't know what to do."

Sam stumbled away as quietly as possible, her hand clutching the glass she knew was bound to be broken the moment she was alone.


	7. Chapter 6

"Guys, don't you have anywhere else to be?" Sam groaned from her couch as the two boys continued playing on her television.

"Not really, no homework, no ghosts. What else would we be doing?" Tucker called behind him. He paused the game to turn to her. "Why? Is there something you need to do?"

As soon as she realized the two pairs of eyes were on her, she hid the rock behind her back with a blush. "Uh, no? Just, maybe your families-"

"Would rather we be with you while your parents are out of town." Danny's eyes narrowed at her.

"You want to break your Stone!" Tucker exclaimed.

"What? No! I-" she stopped herself as she realized she couldn't lie to them. She pulled the rock out from behind her and looked at it. "Okay, maybe I'm a bit curious." She whispered.

"What's stopping you?" Tucker bounced up to his feet. Danny didn't move, his stomach dropping and weighing him down.

"I don't know if I want to do it with you guys around." She answered honestly.

"Sam, my SoulMate is Jazz. I think whoever you have, there will be much less judgement." He beamed at her.

She shrugged and walked over to the coffee table between her and the boys. In one swift move, refusing any eye contact trying to be enforced by her two best friends, she cracked the glass. She closed her eyes with a deep breath before smashing it one last time to fully rid the rock of its imprisonment.

The only sound that could be heard was Sam's gasp before she covered the rock with her hands. Her eyes were wide when she looked up at the two anxious looking guys in front of her.

"I have to go," She whispered and jumped to her feet. As soon as her front door slammed behind her, Danny's heart broke.


	8. Chapter 7

"It's not me," Danny whispered.

"You don't know-"

"Where else would she be going Tuck?" He could feel his throat start to tighten, his voice husky with emotions. "I need to know for sure."

Danny ran to the couch where his book bag had been carelessly thrown. His mind was spinning with emotions, and he was deathly afraid of what could possibly be written on his half-Stone. He was absolutely certain he wouldn't see Sam's name, and anything else would be devastating.

Without a second thought, he blasted the glass, the shards burning away before they even reached the carpet. Danny didn't care that Tucker saw his tears. This was definitely worse than any scenario he had thought of.

"Is it her?" Tucker whispered, afraid of speaking too loudly to his now crying best friend.

"It isn't anyone." Danny choked, turning the rock so Tucker could see. "It doesn't say anything."

Less than a mile away, Sam's fist furiously knocked on an apartment door. Her body was shaking and tears were starting to pool at her eyes. This was the last person she had expected to be her SoulMate, but it is the name she had read.

The door opened to reveal the very person she was picturing in her mind. "We need to talk."


	9. Chapter 8

The door closed with a soft click as Sam turned to see the person deemed to be her SoulMate. "So, I guess you know my dirty little secret."

"You said we didn't know _him."_ Sam accused with narrow eyes.

"Actually," Val chuckled. "I said them, but shortened it to 'em so you wouldn't notice."

"Either way." Sam muttered. "Why did you lie?"

"In a way, I didn't." Val shrugged. "I figured you had a side of you that you didn't quite know yet."

"Val," Sam sighed. "I know I'm bisexual. But I wasn't ready to come out yet." Sam brushed a tear away that found its way past her eyelid. "I haven't told anyone, not even Danny and Tucker."

"Oh," Val whispered. She shuffled her feet, unable to look at the girl she had a slight crush on for over a year. Sam wasn't someone she was bound to pursue, and definitely not the person had hoped for. But now, it seemed this was meant to happen.

"Why didn't you tell me." Sam whispered. She crossed the room to Val, grabbing her hands. "I had a right to know."

"You seemed so sure of yourself." Val shrugged. "Besides, I know who you wanted to be on the other side of that Stone."

"Well, I guess that doesn't matter." She angled her head under Val's to look into her eyes. "As much as I would like to decide my own destiny, I think it's pretty written in stone. Pun intended."

Val chuckled, squeezing Sam's hands in her own. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know," Sam smiled at her. "But I guess you could start by kissing me."

Val smiled slightly, brushing back the hair that had fallen past the ear of the beautiful girl standing mere inches in front of her. Sam could feel Val's hand shaking, and was certain that her own weren't much better off. She found Val attractive, but had never honestly thought much about it.

Both girls leaned in, fluttering their eyes closed as their lips touched. They deepened the kiss for a small moment before pulling away. A soft click could be heard beneath them, but they looked at each other before attempting to look at the noise.

"That was," Sam started before fading off.

"Not what I expected." Val sighed. "Maybe it'll get better with time. We're both kind of shocked at the moment." She tried to smile reassuringly, but she could feel her heart breaking.

There was supposed to be fireworks. There was supposed to be something. But, all they felt was awkward.

"What in the world?" Sam said as she pulled away from Val's grasp.

Val looked down, a quizzical look on her face as she saw what Sam did.

Their Stones didn't fit together.


	10. Chapter 9

It was evident that pieces were chipped apart, forcing them into a different shape than what had been intended. Both girls held their rocks, trying different angles to force them together, but nothing seemed to work.

"I don't understand." Val whispered. "I watched Star and Kwan. They just fit together. And they didn't look nearly as messed up as ours."

"I don't know, Val." Sam muttered. "Maybe we need to go find Saint Valentine and-"

"Val?" A familiar voice called from behind the two girls. They whipped around to see Dani Phantom materialize before them.

"Dani," Val said with a smile on her face. "What're you doing here?"

"I was in Florida the yesterday when I found this." She held her hand out. In it was a black rock with the words _Valerie Grey_ written in white.

Sam's eyes widened as Val gasped at the sight. "I don't understand." Val whispered, staring at the rock to be sure she was reading it correctly.

"I don't either." Dani said, transforming back to her human form. Her dark hair was mostly covered by a blue beanie, and she sported a tank top that showed off her newly aging figure. "But I was hoping we could find out together."

Sam could immediately see the connection happening in front of her. She knew she should feel a bit jealous, but all she could feel was relief. She looked down at the damaged rock in her hands, noticing the change that had occurred the moment Dani had come into the room.

"Val," Sam whispered, showing her the black mass in her hands. Val looked, seeing her name erased with nothing in its place. She looked down at her own hands. Where the words _Samantha Manson_ had once been now read _Danielle Fenton._ "I better go," she said with a smile, and left the two girls alone.


	11. Chapter 10

2:38 in the morning found Sam Manson peacefully sleeping in her room. She had a smile on her face as she dreamt of the empty, broken Stone sitting on her desk. She knew that with it blank, she had the ability to write her own destiny, and that was all she had ever wanted.

Danny, on the other hand, couldn't manage such peace. His heart was broken, and there was nothing he wanted more than to chase down the ghost that he sensed two minutes before.

He followed the icy feeling around the familiar streets of his town. These specific streets he would be walking down within just a few hours, as it lead the way to Sam's where he would pick her up with Tucker to walk to school.

Danny attempted to fly past her house, but the familiar scream from inside stopped him. He phased through the window to find Sam in a fighting stance with a very evident scowl on her face.

"My dear, do not be frightened." A familiar voice boomed throughout her room.

"Oh, I'm not." She muttered as she tiptoed toward her computer desk where the Fenton Thermos stood. "I'm just extremely annoyed."

"But why?" Saint Valentine questioned as he appeared in front of her, blocking her path. Danny turned visible just in time for the ghost to glance at him. "You got what you wanted. An empty slate, an unwritten destiny."

"Oh, so you're messing with me." Sam chuckled dryly. "Why write anything on my Stone just to take it away? Why not give me a blank one to begin with?"

"You don't understand, I do not control the Stones." He began to float, looking back at the girl. "I simply protect them."

"So who controls them?" Danny finally spoke up. His mind was racing with everything he had just heard. Sam had been given a SoulMate, and it was taken away?"

"Destiny." The Saint smiled. "You see, sometimes, souls change. Life can take a toll on one's soul, changing them and thus, changing their fate."

Before any more questions could be answered, the ghost was gone, leaving a very confused Sam and Danny to stare at the spot he had just been.

"Care to explain?" Danny asked after a minute of awkward silence.


	12. Chapter 11

"Val," Sam whispered as she sunk back to her bed. "My SoulMate was Val."

"You're messing with me now, right?" Danny asked as he turned back to his human form, sitting in front of her on the floor.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. But when I went to her, our Stones didn't fit together." She smiled slightly, looking him in the eye. "Like he said, life must have taken a toll on us. It's like there were pieces missing to stop them from coming together."

"I'm sorry," Danny whispered. He lifted to his knees and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't be," Sam whispered as she returned the hug. "Turns out, her Stone was shaped to fit your Clone's."

Danny sat back with wide eyes. She simply nodded and let out a chuckle.

"Dani and Val?" He laughed. "Now that's something I never expected."

Sam shrugged and took a deep breath. "Danny," she whispered, placing a hand on his cheek. "I can't tell you how relieved I was when I saw her name erased on my half of the Stone."

Danny leaned up and pressed his forehead against hers. "Is it selfish to say I'm relieved to hear that?"

"No." That was all the answer he felt he needed. He pressed his lips to hers, and she eagerly returned the kiss. Just as her fingers found their way into his hair, a soft click was heard beside them. They didn't break the kiss, they already knew what they would see.

On her bedside table laid a complete Stone reading _Samantha Manson_ and _Daniel Fenton._


End file.
